


Murder on ice

by Meringueshell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueshell/pseuds/Meringueshell
Summary: The Grand Prix is coming up and Japanese figure skater Yuri Katsuki is trying hard to embrace his new role in the free skate where he's attempting to portray the story of a ruthless, yet charming, maffia boss. By his side is the previous GP winner, Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov, who's attempting to coach Yuri on the ice as well as in the bed.However, the competition takes an unexpected turn as the opposition is wiped out one by one in the most morbid way possible; through vicious and cold-blooded murder.





	1. Part 1

"Yuri," the silver haired man panted heavily. "I want to be inside of you..." 

"V-Victor!" the Japanese skater gasped loudly. A shiver went through his body as the soft lips of his lover touched his ear, and the unavoidable bulge in his pants hardened at the touch. 

"I want to hear you moan my name-," the Russian continued softly as he nibbled on Yuri's ear, licking at the lobe and breathing hotly against his neck. "-I want you to scream it loud when you come on top of me." 

"Victor I don't think I can-" Yuri shuddered as the silver haired man let one hand wander in between his thighs. The Japanese skater felt his cheeks grow hotter with each sensitive touch and his glasses were already slipping off the tip of his nose. 

"Shh," the silver haired male hushed his lover and continued to rub circles into Yuri's soft thigh. "You can do this Yuri. It's really not that hard." 

"Then you do it!" the raven haired man countered grumpily, with just the hint of a pout on his pink lips.

"You want to fuck me?" Victor asked in immediate shock, pulling back slightly to show his disbelief. 

"No! No! No!" Yuri gasped and waved his hands in the space between them. "I didn't mean- I just meant- Argh! Why is this so hard!?" 

"Tell me Yuri," the Russian skater urged. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Victor, I-" Yuri mumbled as he started staring nervously at the ground. "I, uh-" 

"Tell me," Victor urged in a voice strong enough to make his lover jump at the sound. 

"I just meant that I need you to do it," Yuri muttered nervously. "Prep me." 

"You want me to finger you?" the silver haired coach said in a voice devoid of any emotion. 

"Y-yes please," Yuri stuttered and his cheeks went from a cute baby pink colour to a deep rosy red. A pearl of sweat trickled down the side of his temple and the throbbing between his thighs grew stronger. 

"Why don't you do it?" Victor asked with a smirk on his lips. "I've got the perfect view from down here." 

"You want to watch me?!" Yuri gasped in exasperation as he hovered over his lover's lap with one leg on each side. 

"Yes-" Victor whispered mischievously as the smirk on his face grew. The lust in his voice was so obvious that even Yuri could feel how much Victor ached for him now.  
Maybe it was his coach's yearning voice, or the growing throb between his thighs, but suddenly Yuri found himself undressing on top of the Russian's lap.

"Well, uh,-" the Japanese skater mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. "Just promise you won't laugh-" 

"Why would I laugh?" Victor asked in all seriousness as he watched Yuri wriggle out if his pants and underwear. 

"Because... well," Yuri stuttered as he sat back down on his lover's lap, the sensation of bare skin against skin hitting him like a truck in the face when he straddled Victor's strong thighs. "B-B-Because you're perfect, and I'm just... me!" 

"Yuri," the silver haired man smiled warmly up at the younger skater. "You're just my kind of perfect."  
Yuri went bashfully quiet and Victor took the opportunity to cover his lover's body in kisses. Every part that he could reach, he covered with his lips, leaving a string of saliva or even a reddish bruise at the soft, tanned skin. 

"Victor," Yuri moaned as the Russian skater nibbled on his throat. "You're just saying that because you're-" 

"Horny? Aroused? Craving to bury my cock inside of you?" Victor whispered against Yuri's neck, accentuating each word with an upwards thrust of his hips. The sudden touch made Yuri gasp and his cock stood erect for all eyes to see. 

"Ngh- because you want me to please myself," Yuri continued through clenched teeth. 

"Well, yes," Victor admitted a little too easily. "But I really do think you're amazing, Yuri."  
The skater felt his cheeks burn as he thought of how to respond to Victor's compliments. How could he be so honest and straightforward all the time? Of course, Yuri knew he wasn't Victor's first love but even if he had been through an entire army of lovers, Yuri doubted he could ever say the things out loud that Victor would whisper in his ear when they made love. 

"Like- this?" Yuri stuttered through clenched teeth as he pushed a wet finger against his entrance. 

"Yes," the Russian skater breathed out heavily as he watched the naked man sitting on his lap with hungry eyes.  
The view of Yuri's blushed cheeks and his sweaty, bare chest heaving as he started moving his finger inside, it was a far better picture than even Victor's imagination could paint. With his mouth hanging slightly open, Yuri gasped as he pushed another finger inside his clenching ass. 

"Don't rush it babe," Victor warned him and reached out to stroke Yuri's throbbing cock. "You are going to hurt yourself if you hurry like that." 

"I don't care," Yuri whispered between heavy breaths before he slipped yet another finger inside his aching hole.  
Victor's soft stroking sent shivers through his body and tears formed at the corners of his eyes as the pleasure rushed through every vein and every muscle, leaving a tingling sensation all over his skin. 

"Yuri, I don't want to hurt you," Victor said as he rubbed circles into the base of Yuri's cock, making it twitch playfully.

"But I want you to- ngh!," the dark haired man gasped as Victor dug the nails of his free hand into Yuri's thigh. 

"Yuri, no, no, no..." Victor sighed through clenched teeth. "You don't mean that." 

"No Victor I do," Yuri said in the most honest voice he could muster at the moment. "I love when you do that- that- thing." 

"What thing?" Victor asked curiously as he continued to rub Yuri's cock harder, all the way from its base to the tip. 

"That- thing that you do," Yuri panted as he slipped his fingers out of his hole to stroke Victor's growing hardness. 

"What thing?" the silver haired man repeated in a slightly harder tone and caught Yuri's eyes with his icy cold stare.  
Yuri gathered all of his courage and put on the most confident smile, the one that he knew Victor would fall for every time. A smile so hot it could evaporate any ice in a heartbeat.

"I love it when you push me down," Yuri explained.  
Even though he tried to sound confident and strong, he could feel his voice falter as the words mixed with his emotions and the embarrassment of such crude terms hit him. "Push me down and f-f-fuck, fuck me like nothing else matter."  
From the mischievous smile growing on Victor's face, Yuri knew he had succeeded, despite all the stuttering and nervous fidgeting with his glasses. In an instant, Victor had let go of Yuri's cock only to push his shoulders to the side and flat against the mattress. Yuri felt his breath knocked out of him as the older man settled between his legs, stroking his side with long, slender fingers and pulling his knee upwards until it touched his chest. 

"Like this?" Victor asked as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Yuri's entrance. 

"Yes, please..."

 

The night passed in a heated blur of touching limbs and exchanged moans. When sleep finally overwhelmed the love making couple, a golden sun rose in the horizon, painting the sleepy town of Hasetsu in bright gleaming colours. Fishing boats returning from the sea brought with them screaming flocks of seagulls and the smell of early morning mist seeped in through the sleeping couple's open window.  
Light steps closed in on the bed and through his heavily lidded eyes, Yuri saw a fluffy brown shape jump swiftly onto the bed. Nuzzling into the covers, Makkachin let out a muted whine before he continued to dig deeper into the already messy bed sheets.  
A soft wind made the Japanese skater shiver and he pulled the covers over his body before he lay still once again, basking in the morning sun. Warm rays of sunshine played on Yuri's face and the light stirred his peaceful dreams. The soft cotton brushed his bare skin as Makkachin played around in the bed. 

"Yes, yes..." Yuri muttered drowsily as he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. 

"Victor, wake up." he whispered and put the glasses on carefully.  
The older skater stayed still, a soft humming the only proof that he had actually heard Yuri's voice. 

"Victor, we have to start packing." Yuri said as he petted the soft fur on Makkachin's head absentmindedly.

"Mhm..." the silver haired man mumbled in a zombiesque state.  
With a halfhearted push and a sleep deprived whine Yuri tried once again to bring life into his lover. "Victooor!" 

"Just five more minutes, ok?" the Russian muttered lazily. 

"Victor, the Grand Prix starts tomorrow." Yuri tried using logic to wake the older man, but he knew it was useless, the older skater didn't listen to logic after a sleepless night. 

"Yuri," the drowsy skater said in a low, almost whiny tone. "It seems I didn't go hard enough on you last night." 

"V-Victor!" 

The older man's tired expression changed into a playful smile. "Want to do it again?"  
Yuri felt his cheeks blush and despite his better judgement he nodded in agreement. 

"Apparently, you still have better stamina than me, hm." Victor laughed and hugged his lover's waist tightly.  
Embarrassed, Yuri shook his head hard and Victor looked up at him in astonishment. Did he think he could just shake off that cute pink blush if he shook his head hard enough? 

"I-I mean-" Yuri stuttered as he tried to wriggle free from the incredibly strong hold Victor had on his waist. "I want to, but- but we have to start packing." 

"Oh, but we packed everything yesterday?" the Russian skater said, his statement just as much of a fact as a question. 

"No," Yuri said anxiously. "We didn't pack a thing! We got back from the bar and then we-" 

"Fucked?" 

"Victor!" Yuri gasped loudly. At the same time he finally managed to wriggle out of Victor's grasp and the two things happening simultaneously almost made him fall out of the bed. Makkachin squealed loudly as Yuri accidentally put the weight of his right hand on the dog's tail, in order to stop the fall. The brown poodle jumped off the bed and disappeared through the open door just as Yuri lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. A cushion of forgotten clothes dampened the impact and Yuri's body was already sore from the hard training leading up the Grand Prix, so the sudden fall didn't have much effect on his body's wellbeing.

"Yuri, are you ok?" Victor asked as he stuck his head over the edge of the bed. With a careful smile he looked down on his lover as the latter sat rubbing his bare ass on a pile of yesterday's clothes. 

"I'm ok," Yuri smiled back reassuringly. "Now let's start packing." 

 

The hotel room was small, barely big enough to fit two grown men and with all the trunks of costumes and other miscellaneous skating gear, the couple would be living on top of each other. Not that either of them minded.  
Yuri re-packed his gear in a smaller bag and waited for Victor to join him to the rink. After arriving at the airport, they had split up to make their separate preparations for the pending competition and Victor had taken just a little longer than Yuri to get ready.

"It's going to be weird, competing against each other..." he muttered absentmindedly as Victor stuffed his bag with a change of clothes. 

"We have been rivals before," the Russian skater pointed out as he pulled on the zipper on his sports bag.

"But it's different now," Yuri said and held up the door to the hotel room. "I mean, we didn't know each other before." 

"You mean we didn't have hot sex before?" Victor said with a soft smile as he passed the Japanese skater in the door. "I knew you, and- judging by the posters on your walls- you knew me too." 

A sudden blush painted Yuri's cheeks. Not only was Victor much to liberal with his words, but the fact that he had seen the posters covering almost every inch of Yuri's bedroom back in Hasetsu, that was a double cause for embarrassment.  
He took a moment to retaliate as they walked down the hall towards the elevators. Getting into his Eros mode last year was not an easy task and this year's theme was probably even harder. It required every last ounce of his concentration. Settling into the right feeling for an action packed skate and the character of a merciless gangster, as Victor had described it, that was certainly toying with the limit of Yuri's ability. But he was sure he could do it. With Victor's help and a lot of movie research, he could do it. 

"Victor," he said just as the elevator doors closed, leaving the couple alone in an empty steel box. 

The silver haired skater ceased his mumbled teasing and turned to look at his lover. "What is it Yuri?" 

"If I beat you today we're using those handcuffs tonight," the Japanese skater said with a wicked smile. 

"Wow! Already in character Yuri?" the older man smiled brightly and reached out to grab the raven haired man's shoulders. "You might just win like this..." 

"Oh I will," Yuri smirked as he brushed Victor's right hand off his shoulder with ease. "I'll win, and then I'll make you my slave." 

"I'd like that..." Victor whispered and leaned in to brush his soft lips against Yuri's cheek. His hot breath tickled the Japanese skater's skin and a delicious shiver travelled through Yuri's body. Victor's lips were so close he could almost taste them. The sweet aroma of chocolate and strawberries a faint reminder of last night's activities. Yuri felt his body react instinctively and the slight shiver reaching all the way down to his groin turned into a numbing ache. 

"Victor..." he whispered as he leaned into the kiss with a passion only challenged by that of his lover's. 

"Mm- Yuri..." Victor hummed and licked Yuri's lower lip hungrily. 

Suddenly, the elevator made a startled noise as it reached its destination and the doors swung open in an instant. Yuri quickly put an appropriate amount of distance between their bodies and tried to compose his heated expression. Victor either didn't mind or didn't have time to react as he stood dumbfounded looking at Yuri. Probably a bit of both, the Japanese skater thought with an inwards chuckle. Victor never cared about public affection, but he also wasn't the fastest when it came to reaction time, since he was constantly walking around with a million different thoughts in his head. 

That's why Yuri was the first to discover the grotesque scene laid out before them in the hotel lobby. With a gasp he reached out to grab Victor's arm, making the older skater aware of the situation. 

"Yuri..." Victor said with eyes wide open and his whole face warped into a stunned expression. 

The blood dripping off the reception desk trailed almost all the way to their feet, the silky red liquid a strong contrast against the white marble floor. Yuri felt his insides churn in disgust as he looked up at the body impaled on the spear of the flashy reception's antique bronze statue. It's head was turned to look directly at him and even in death the wide open eyes screamed out in pain. A single tear ran down the lifeless cheeks and the golden locks wore stains of fresh blood. Naked and exposed, the fair skinned body looked like that of an angel, soaring six feet above the ground in an almost horizontal position.

Yuri grasped harder at Victor's arm just as he toppled over and his stomach turned itself inside out. The vomit was thick with a mix of strawberries, alcohol and acidic bile. The stench stung at Yuri's nostrils and he was barely aware of Victor's soft patting on his back as he leaned up to muster one more glance at the body. In the midst of all those blond spikes was one single lock of bright red hair, and Yuri remembered when he first had discovered the younger skater's affection for him. The boy was, or had been, one of his most devoted fans. Yuri remembered last year's Grand Prix and cheering for the boy in the yellow sequined vest. Minami wouldn't need anymore cheers now. His dead body was already losing its colour and the usually happy smile on his lips was gone, exchanged for an expression of excruciating pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! 
> 
> I had some friends proof read this since English is not my native language, but I attempt to improve over time so constructive criticism and feedback is just as wanted as kudos and subscriptions. Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

The world seemed strange and hollow now. Life was a privilege that Yuri had never considered before, but after today it was obvious just how easily that privilege could be taken away from you. 

When Yuri walked off the ice to receive his points for the short program, the image of poor Minami still haunted his mind. Naked and pierced, with trails of blood reaching all the way to the hotel elevators and through the white marble reception. Even in death Minami was beautiful, just like when he performed on the ice. But this time his happy expression had been changed for one of pure pain. 

Yuri could still smell the grotesque aroma of death, that very distinct perfume which pierced your nostrils and lingered even as the points for Yuri’s performance appeared on the screen. 

"Not too bad!" Victor said with an encouraging smile. "Not too bad considering... everything." 

"Yeah..." Yuri muttered as he reached for the Makkachin shaped tissue box.

"You messed up half of your jumps," Victor said in a reprimanding voice and pulled up a tissue. "You tend to mess up your jumps when something is on your mind." 

"Yeah..." Yuri repeated absentmindedly as Victor wiped the sweat of his brow. 

"Maybe I could help you think of other things," Victor said with a flirtatious wink and let his hand softly grace the side of Yuri's cheek. 

"Mhm..." the Japanese skater hummed, deep in thought. 

Victor had performed just as flawlessly as always, his one year absence from skating and Minami's death not seeming to affect him at all. His every move, every jump and dramatic expression, it was all perfect. And Yuri couldn’t understand. 

Victor leaned in closer and gently traced his hand down the visible veins in Yuri’s neck. "Oh, I can't wait to get you out of these tight clothes and-"

"How can you be so normal?" Yuri asked suddenly. "How can you act like nothing happened?" 

"Yuri?" the Russian skater almost gasped in disbelief. 

"Someone's dead and- and you act like everything's as it should be!" Yuri sobbed. Warm tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks and a thickness cluttered his throat, making it hard to speak or even breath. 

"Oh Yuri!" Victor said and threw his arms around the crying man. "I wanted to help, but I see now that I just caused you more worry. I'm so sorry!" 

Shaking from heavy sobs and with tears streaming down his face, Yuri looked up at his lover. "You mean- you were scared too?" 

"Of course!" Victor said with a worried expression on his face. "I was thinking: Who would do such a thing? Why would they do such a thing? And worst of all, what if it had been you?"

"Me?" Yuri thought out loud. He hadn't even considered the horrible fact that it could just as well have been him, or Victor, murdered mercilessly by the unknown killer. 

"I don't know what I would do without you..." Victor said and dried Yuri's tears with another tissue from the Makkachin box. "Yuri, I love you more than words can describe." 

Suddenly, the Japanese skater felt like he was drowning in the crystal blue of his lover's eyes. A warmth spread through his body and a smile crossed his face. 

"I couldn't believe how that police officer questioned you like you had something to do with the death!" the Russian skater said angrily. "I mean, we were only apart for a short time!" 

"Yeah," Yuri agreed. "That was weird, but I guess they have to follow every lead." 

"That's it!" Victor said suddenly. "I'm never leaving you alone again! I don't want anyone to hurt you!" 

 

Yuri was just about to make a joke about bathroom breaks when he was abruptly interrupted by a gleeful voice. 

"Oh! I guess it will just be the three of us advancing to the next round!" the owner of the voice cackled cheerfully. 

His black hair had been cut shorter than last year but the Canadian skater still wore his trademark smirk on his face. 

"Congratulations JJ," the Russian skater said absentmindedly. 

"Oh, congratulations!" Yuri said and forced a smile to his lips. 

"This year I am more confident than ever!" the Canadian skater announced triumphantly to everyone and no one in particular, before he turned towards the changing rooms. 

"See you at the podium!" he called as he walked away, adding a confident: "When I take home that gold medal!" 

Victor and Yuri looked at each other and laughed. JJ was as confident as ever, and it was kind of ironic how that confidence had been his downfall in last year's Grand Prix when he was unable to deal with the heavy pressure of the finals. 

"It's hard to imagine him any more confident," Yuri chuckled as he and Victor headed off towards their hotel. 

"Maybe you could use him as inspiration for your routine?" Victor suggested. "A merciless gangster needs confidence as well as uncontrollable rage." 

"Maybe I should take inspiration from Yurio then?" the Japanese skater suggested with a grin, making Victor laugh so hard that he dropped his skating gear on the icy ground. 

"Yurio the angry gangster- in his cute little cat ears!" Victor joked, still laughing. "Threatening people with his sharp knife shoes and Russian insults!" 

Yuri laughed as he bent down to help Victor pick up his bags, when he realised that one bag was missing. 

"Victor where are your skates?" 

"They're in the brown bag," Victor answered as he threw another bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, well, there is no brown bag." Yuri sighed and handed Victor the last of his stuff. 

"Yes there is! It was right by the-" 

Yuri could see the exact moment when realisation hit the Russian skater, Victor's eyes widened and his mouth fell open to reveal a perfectly pink tongue. 

"Oh." 

"Should I go get them?" Yuri offered with a smile. 

"No, it's ok." Victor sighed heavily. "I can go get them, you must be really tired after that routine." 

"Should I wait?" Yuri asked. 

"Always so kind Yuri," Victor said with a soft smile. "Go home and rest instead." 

"O-ok," the Japanese skater muttered. 

"I promise I'll join you soon," Victor said and leaned in to graze Yuri's lips with a tender kiss. "Please be naked." 

"V-Victor!" 

"Haha, well it was worth a try!" 

 

Yuri grabbed his bags and started off towards the hotel in a slow and lazy manner. His bags were heavy but it was his mind that really bothered him. Deep inside his head, the thoughts felt like lead weighing down every limb, seeping into every cell of his body until he was barely able to move. Minami’s death filled his thoughts and clouded every memory of the once happy, young boy. 

“Don’t cry,” Yuri told himself as he felt the familiar knot in his throat begin to tighten. “Don’t cry.” 

The straps of his skates buried deeper into the flesh of his palm, but the pain was nothing compared to the cluster of emotions building in his chest. Breathing was starting to feel difficult and each inhale turned more and more shallow with every passing second. 

Snivelling and gasping, Yuri forced his feet to move forward. He knew this sensation all to well and even though he had become better at keeping his tears at bay, the pending panic attack was just a fact waiting to happen. 

Yuri leaned his head back to ease his heavy breaths and closed his eyes.

“One-” he counted out loud. 

“T-two-” he continued, forcing the words out between shallow breaths. 

“Three, four-” Yuri could feel the throbbing in his throat lessen with each word. 

“Five,” and suddenly the ache was nothing more than a slight burn deep down in his belly.

“That’s it,” he muttered to himself. “See? You can do this.” 

The night air was cold and when Yuri opened his eyes again he could see the fog seeping out from his mouth, like tiny puffs of white smoke, proof that he was still breathing and living. 

“Walk,” he ordered himself and felt all other senses dull as he focused his entire body on the action of moving his feet towards the hotel. “Don’t cry, just walk.” 

 

“I’m back!” Victor’s cheerful voice rang like silver bells through the hotel room. 

“Victor!” Yuri beamed at his lover and hurried to embrace the taller man. “I missed you.” 

“I know,” the Russian skater whispered softly and patted the back of Yuri’s head. “I know.” 

Yuri nuzzled his face into the soft skin on Victor’s neck and inhaled his scent. The older man smelled just like the fresh cold air outside, with a hint of chlorine lingering on his skin. 

“You still smell like the pool,” Yuri told him and gently kissed his neck. 

“I think bath houses are in my blood now, just like it is in yours.” Victor said with a smile and kissed the top of Yuri’s head. 

“We don’t put chlorine in our baths!” Yuri gasped dramatically and pushed Victor off of him in faked annoyance. “That would be horrible!” 

The Russian laughed as he walked past Yuri into the hotel room. “Yes, clean pools truly would be horrible!” 

Still standing in the hallway Yuri watched the older man unpack his bags, hanging up the wet towel and cleaning off his skates. Finally pulling down the zipper on his jacket, Victor sat down with a heavy thud and a sigh on the bed. 

Looking up at his lover, Victor patted the empty space next to him on the bed. “I seem to remember you promising to be naked when I arrived?”  
Yuri laughed and walked up to the bed with a smile. “I don’t remember promising such a thing,” he whispered teasingly and sat down straddling the Russian’s lap. 

“Hmm,” Victor hummed thoughtfully as he put his hands around Yuri’s waist. “Maybe you forgot?” 

Yuri could hear himself chuckle at his lover’s words, but his senses were lost as the other claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Hungrily they kissed, licked and bit at each other until Victor broke away suddenly. 

“Hm, since you didn’t win I guess those handcuffs are not going to be used.” 

“Not?” Yuri whispered hotly against his lover’s ear. “You tell me, mr. First place.” 

Yuri felt Victor’s grin against his cheek and a shudder ran through his body. 

“In that case-“ Victor whispered softly and raised Yuri’s chin up with one hand until the Japanese skater was looking straight into his ice blue eyes. “You’re all mine tonight.” 

“Victor-“ Yuri moaned and let his lover exchange all of his clothes for needy kisses. 

 

It wasn’t until they both were fully undressed, laying completely satisfied in their own sweat and semen that Yuri spotted the tiny speck of blood on his lover’s sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Stay tuned for more death, sex and angst.


End file.
